The Feelings Once Stored Away
by Faded-Shadow
Summary: the news of the 14th really hurt Lenalee. Not because she didn't trust Allen but because she was afraid of that... AlLena *I HATE MY TITLE AND SUMMARY! but i think my 1st fic turned out all right Rated T just in case!*


**The Feelings Once Stored Away...**

"Welcome back, Allen!" Lenalee Lee greeted Allen Walker walking through the corridor.

"We're back," Allen gave her a smile. Link followed closely behind him. "I just came here to report to Komui-san. Ever since the whole 14th thing I have to present myself in front of him after every single mission… As if I don't get enough with Link following me around 24/7!"

"I'm right here!" Link muttered angrily while Allen laughed at him. Lenalee could feel her stomach sink at the mention of the 14th. She knew Allen added that last comment about Link just to stay away from that subject. But she couldn't help but feel torn up whenever she thought of it… The thought of Allen becoming the enemy… The thought of having to… kill him… if he became a Noah…

"Lenalee!!" Allen called out full of concern. Lenalee snapped out of her thoughts and looked up only to be face-to-face with Allen. She could feel her face grow hot. "Lenalee, is something wrong? Do you feel sick?"

"I-I'm o-okay," Lenalee stuttered taking a step back bumping into the wall. She gulped realizing she was trapped.

"You don't look okay to me..." Allen gazed deeply into Lenalee's eyes trying to find what was wrong. "You're… too easy to read, Lenalee…" Allen said softly. She turned away.

Link suddenly cleared his throat and uttered, "Only this once, Allen Walker…" Allen merely nodded and for the first time, Link walked back and turned left at another corridor and then he was out of sight.

_'Link left Allen!'_ Lenalee thought in surprise thinking she must be dreaming, but she was brought back to reality when she felt Allen suddenly grip her arms and pin her against the wall. As if she wasn't stuck there already.

"A-Allen? Wh-what are you doing?"

"Lenalee… you could at least look me in the eye when you talk to me…" Lenalee slowly shifted her gaze from the floor to Allen's face. His forehead was creased with worry lines and his eyes never left her face. Allen was so worried… So normal… So… human…

"You're worried about me becoming a Noah... " Lenalee gasped slightly and quickly turned away again frowning.

"I am too easy to read, aren't I?" A long silence followed afterward. The only sounds were that of Allen's breathing and her own. Including the sound of her heart beating furiously in her chest, and she wondered if Allen could hear it too.

"Don't worry about a thing, Lenalee," Allen spoke softly, breaking the silence. "I told you I'd stop him from taking over me. And that's exactly what I'm going to do when the time comes."

"But, Allen! What if something goes wrong?! What if you can't hold him off?!" Lenalee began to struggle to free herself from Allen's grasp, but it only caused Allen to tighten his grip on her arms.

"Don't you trust me, Lenalee? I'm still your comrade, right?" Allen asked a small smile playing on his lips. Then suddenly his expression changed into sorrowful one and he painfully added, "Or... you don't see me as your comrade anymore..."

Lenalee was speechless. Did she make it seem like she didn't see Allen as her comrade anymore? Did Allen see her like she was just some cold-hearted person?

"I see... I guess you have nothing more to say," Allen loosened his grip until he finally let go. His arms fell to his sides. He began to step away from Lenalee.

"No..." Lenalee finally managed to choke out. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Allen and pulled him into a tight embrace. She hid her face in his chest. "Don't go..."

"L-Lenalee..."

"That's not it. I still see you as a comrade. As a good friend..."

"But then why...?"

"BAKA!!" Lenalee suddenly yelled and looked up into Allen's face. Tears over flowed her eyes. "It's because I see you as a comrade that I'm so worried!! I don't want to have to kill you if something bad happens!! I don't want you to die!!"

"Lenalee," Allen suddenly felt a little lighter as a part of him felt relieved that Lenalee still cared so much about him. "You're terrified of killing me? But I told you already that I'd take care of the 14th myself."

"But what if something goes wrong?!" Lenalee sobbed burying her face in his chest again. "I don't know what I'd do if you died! I don't want to lose you! I can't lose you!! I won't lose you!!"

"Why? Why do you care so much for me?"

"Because you're my comrade! You're my friend!! And because... I... love you, Allen Walker..."

Allen could suddenly feel a sudden rush of warmth go through him. He gently embraced Lenalee. Slightly surprised by his reaction she looked up at him again. Allen slowly brought his face closer to hers until their lips were only inches apart. Lenalee could feel Allen's cool lips softly press against her own. It felt so good. And it tasted so wonderful... Vanilla? Lenalee laughed silently in her mind as she realized Allen must have eaten bucket-fulls of Vanilla ice-cream at his last mission. After a short and wonderful eternity, Allen finally pulled away from Lenalee, his face was positively red.

"Allen, I love you and I always want to be with you..."

"I'm glad," Allen murmured, "because I love you, too."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" An angry cry suddenly filled the corridor. Allen and Lenalee turned their heads to the source of the disruption. A very furious and horror- struck Komui stood completely still as if frozen in place a few feet away with Link grabbing on to him. Allen could feel the color drain from his face.

"I'm sorry, Allen Walker!" Link called out to him. "I couldn't stop him!"

"Ohoh... so you knew all about this, Inspector Howard Link!" Komui gave him a cold glare causing Link to shiver. "ALLEN WALKER!! HOW DARE YOU BE SO CLOSE TO MY SWEET LENALEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

It was then Allen realized how intimately close they were. Lenalee had her left leg bent up against his thigh and Allen's right hand rested at Lenalee's thigh slightly lifting up her skirt. Allen would have pulled away seeing that he was caught by Komui in this situation but he decided to stay there with Lenalee.

"I might as well tell you Komui-san," Allen calmly said knowing all too well the risk he was taking. But he didn't care. So he stated loud and clear with no hint of regret in his voice:  
**"I AB-SO-LUTELY, without A SINGLE DOUBT in my mind, **_**LOVE**_** your sister, Lenalee Lee!"**

That did it... Komui burst into angry, sister-complexy tears and threw Link out of the way, making him crash against the wall.

"Al-len... _WALKEEEEERRRR!!"_ Allen quickly took hold of Lenalee's hand into his own (which didn't escape Komui's notice) and quickly began to run away from him.

"I'll kill you!!** _I'LL KILL YOU!!"_**

Komui chased them down the corridor with a giant saw suddenly resting in his hands. Allen and Lenalee just laughed contently neither of them bothering to use their innocence. That moment was just too much fun! It was perfect. No Noah would come between them. Allen was strong enough for Lenalee's sake to make sure of that. Hopefully though, Allen wouldn't be killed by Komui and that he would live to see the next day.

--

**Me: Wow, I actually liked my own work for once. (Although I **_**really**_** don't like the title…)**

**Allen: I knew you could do it, Shadow-onee-sama**

**Me: (blush)**

**Lenalee: H-hey!! **

**Yeah, I'm weird but who in the world isn't? You're even weirder for reading my fic!**

**Please review, I'd like to see what you thought of my work! (Sadly, I do not own the characters... ToT)**


End file.
